


The Truth

by ThePiesEndure



Category: Love Actually, Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Fandom, celebrities and real people
Genre: Gen, Love actually fanfic, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something I’ve started.  Inspired by watching Love Actually.  Fast forward about eight years.  [Blame the fact that Thomas looks ten years younger than his actual age lol]</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I’ve started. Inspired by watching Love Actually. Fast forward about eight years. [Blame the fact that Thomas looks ten years younger than his actual age lol]

“Shit!”

A tangle of limbs and sheets hit the floor before Sam realised he was half awake, resting vertical against the side of the bed.  Blinking sleep from his eyes, he focused on the faded Titanic poster that barely clung to the wall.  Then he dragged his fingers through the mop of untidy hair on his head.  He knew it should probably come down, along with the other movie posters that covered the entire wall space of his room.  Wasn’t as if they served any purpose.  Anymore.  True love as portrayed in the movie was an illusion.  Romance wasn’t for him.  Unless you counted playing in a band with the girl of his dreams.

He dragged fingers through his hair, laughing at that thought.  Then shoved to his feet and headed for the kitchen, stomach growling at him.    

Daniel was at the kitchen table, coffee and open paper in front of him.  It was the same every morning.  Had been for the past eight years.  The sight warmed Sam’s heart.  His step dad was doing a great job as a single father, even if he did seem to manage it almost by accident. 

“Anything interesting?”

Daniel looked up at Sam’s question.  Sam wandered into the kitchen, waiting for the answer, which was always the same.  Except this time…

“Nope.  Unless you count that Billy and Joe _finally_ got engaged.”

Sam blinked as he grabbed the carton of orange juice from the fridge.  “What?”

Daniel turned on his chair, holding up the pages.  “It’s front page.” 

Sam scrunched up his face as he drank from the carton, smearing his forearm across his top lip.  “That’s not even news.”  He shook his head, replacing the carton.

His step-dad chuckled, glancing over again.  “What about you and Joanna?”

Sam rolled his eyes.  “She sings.  I play drums.  Fred tries to play guitar…”

Daniel cocked an eyebrow.  “Tries?  Carol says he’s a prodigy.”

Sam scoffed and said, “That’s what mum’s are meant to say.”  He shut the fridge, propping his back against the door.  “Speaking of Carol…”

“Nope.  Not going there.  You have school.”  And so it always went. 

Sam knew Daniel didn’t like to be drawn on his own blooming love life.  Though they were always very open with each other.  It was almost routine.  He’d ask, Daniel would avoid.  It would be different when he got home.  Daniel would wax lyrical about the woman who had finally stolen his heart and Sam would pretend not to be interested.  It wasn’t cool to be into your parents’ love lives, right?

“Ugh…school…” Sam shook his head, as he smoothed his hands over his unruly hair.  “Wish I could go to a drummer school.”

Daniel chuckled some more.  “Get on with you, Sammy.  Band practise after school today.”

“True.” Sam left the kitchen, grabbing an apple on the way back to his room to get ready for the day. 


End file.
